What If
by MayIGoOutSensei
Summary: " Say Shin-chan, what if Oha Asa said Cancers have to watch porn or else they'll have the worst luck for the rest of their lives? Are you going to do it? And what if said porn has to be between two guys? Will you really gonna do it?" [Midorima/Takao]


**Anime: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing: **Midorima x Takao

**Disclaimer****:** Kagami-kun is mine. **MINE**.

* * *

"Shin-chan, remind me again why we're watching this movie?" Takao whined for the nth time and they were still half way of the movie they're watching.

"Takao, how many times do I have to tell you that Oha Asa said, Cancers should watch this vampire movie or else they will have the worst luck for the rest of the week," Midorima answered with annoyance and sarcasm. Takao had been complaining even before they started watching the movie and it's getting into his nerves. Seriously, it's not like he wanted to watch this movie, if it weren't for his luck being on the line, he wouldn't do such a thing!

"But Shin-chan! Did Oha Asa say that the movie should have a sparkling vampire boyfriend? Or an almost expressionless girlfriend? I mean, there are so many vampire movies out there you know!"

"Yes"

"Eh? So, can we watch other vampire movie?"

"No"

"Eh~?! What do you mean then?"

"Oha Asa did say that the movie should have a sparkling vampire boyfriend and an almost expressionless girlfriend. So stop complaining Takao or I'll kick you out in my room!" Midorima warned.

Takao knew better than opening his mouth so he settled with pouting.

Midorima could see through the corner of his eye that Takao is sulking. He glanced a little to his side and he could clearly see the pouting lips of Takao. He gulped. No. He didn't find Takao cute. He surely didn't want to kiss those pouting lips.

As much as he wants to watch Takao rather than the movie, he willed himself to focus back on the movie. He had to watch the movie, he told himself. He can't risk having bad luck for a week. That's too long! Stupid Takao for being cute and distracting him. Not that he would ever admit to anyone about the cute part.

Takao was silent for just a little while, and then suddenly his expression changed. Really, he can't be silent for too long, yes? He was grinning like an idiot or as if a brilliant idea pops up in his head which it does. He turned to Midorima. When the latter noticed the sudden change in his partner's mood, he turned to face him as well.

His expression clearly saying, "What is it this time Takao?".

" Say Shin-chan, what if Oha Asa said Cancers have to watch porn or else they'll have the worst luck for the rest of their lives? Are you going to do it? And what if said porn has to be between two guys? Will you really going to do it?"

Takao was grinning even wider but there was a hint of curiosity the way asked. He knew Midorima never watched porn. Actually, the first time he entered Midorima's room he immediately scanned the possible hiding place of porn when the owner was not looking. Well, he just want to check if his Shin-chan is just like any average Japanese teen you know. Apparently, Midorima is not your average Japanese teen. He wouldn't be a member of Generation of Miracles if he is, you know.

Midorima, on other hand was horrified. For a split second, he considered the possibility. No. Impossible! There is no way it will happen, so he smacked Takao on the head.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Takao! Oha Asa may let its viewers carry weird items everyday or let them do stupid things like watching sappy, romantic vampire movie! But Oha Asa would never let them do disturbing things, like what you just said, that would lead to the suspension of the show, idiot!"

Midorima almost shouted; face flushed from the action or embarrassment or both.

"So, Shin-chan admits that his lucky items are weird?"

"That is not my point! You want me to hit you again?"

"Okay okay! Sorry, I'll stop now! Shin-chan is really violent!"

"Whose fault is that?!"

"I said I'm sorry, alright!"

Takao was pouting again; both of his hands were rubbing the spot where Midorima smacked him.

For a moment, Midorima felt guilty for what he did. Just when he was about to say some apology in a very tsundere way; because really it's not like it was his fault; Takao turned to face him and was grinning again.

"Hey Shin-chan, what if Oha Asa said Cancers should kiss their boyfrien-"

Now, Takao didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as a pair of lips crushed against his, effectively shutting him up.

Midorima pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds and leaned again, this time to whisper in Takao's ear.

"Do I have to wait for Oha Asa to do that?"

Midorima's voice was low and sexy and it caused a shiver run down Takao's spine. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Midorima's neck. He wanted to say, of course not but instead, he leaned to his ear and said,

"Again."

And the two are kissing once again, this time more passionately. Tongues dancing inside each other's mouth fighting for dominance. The kissing turned into make out session and none of the two seems to care about the movie anymore; not even a certain Cancer whose busy ravishing his Scorpio boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for reading my very first story.


End file.
